<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Day of My Life by bossofchaos700</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618320">First Day of My Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossofchaos700/pseuds/bossofchaos700'>bossofchaos700</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soulmate AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossofchaos700/pseuds/bossofchaos700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus knows he has two soulmates, but they have no idea he exists. He finally gets the chance to reach out to them when he turns 18.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Day of My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus stuffed the last thing in his duffel bag and zipped it up. He knew that anything he left behind, he'd likely never see again. It was 5 am, and he was rushing as quietly as possible to get out of his father's house forever. Something he never thought he'd do. He was terrified, but he was shoving that fear under adrenaline as he rushed. </p>
<p>He grabbed a sheet of notebook paper and a pen to leave a note. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Dad, when you're reading this note I've already left. I'm not coming back. I don't care what you do with my room. Burn it for all I care. I'm leaving to build my own life, and you're not allowed in it. And the name is JANUS, for the last time. I'm not your son, I'm not taking your name. Goodbye. Janus." </em>
</p>
<p>He left it on his bed and did a final look around his room, making sure he had everything he cared about. When he was sure, he grabbed his bag and quietly walked out to the front door, shutting it with a click. </p>
<p>The air was already semi-warm, in mid June at 5 am, just a little cool. He walked up the block and around the corner to the bus stop, waiting for Remy to pull up. He pulled up his sleeve to read his soulmates' messages. Logan wrote in narrow, navy blue letters, and Roman wrote in red cursive. </p>
<p>
  <em>Logan, you better not stay up all night again! I'm going to bed and you should too! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't worry, Roman, I am going to bed soon. Goodnight, my love. </em>
</p>
<p>Janus always liked watching them talk to each other. They'd started when they were around 12 years old. Janus' father refused to give him a soulmate pen, so he never was able to respond. Logan and Roman had no idea they had another soulmate. On the darkest, scariest nights with his father, it was them that kept Janus holding on. Someone was out there that was meant for him. Someone, something, other than this.</p>
<p>He looked up when a familiar silver car pulled up. Remy. He got up and got in, putting his bag in the trunk. </p>
<p>"Hey," Remy smiled. "You ready?" </p>
<p>Janus nodded, nervously exhaling. "Let's get out of here," he said. "How far is Orlando?" </p>
<p>"We should get there around 3," Remy said. "I wanna get breakfast and coffee first, you look like you need it." </p>
<p>Janus nodded, feeling the hunger pangs. They went through a drive-thru and ate in the parking lot. Remy pulled out a gift bag from the backseat. "Oh. Happy late 18th birthday." </p>
<p>"My birthday was a few days ago, you didn't have to do this," Janus said, taking it. </p>
<p>"Yes, I did, because I wasn't with you on your actual day. Plus, you'll like this. Open it." </p>
<p>Janus opened the bag and saw two things wrapped. He opened one and gasped. "Remy, what? A phone? No, wait." </p>
<p>"You don't have anything, and I want to be able to reach you. Info is in the box. That's a pay as you go phone, I set you up for two months. Figure in two months you'll have some kind of job," Remy said. </p>
<p>"Oh my god," Janus said, turning it on. "It's like an actual smartphone." </p>
<p>"Get yourself on social media," Remy said. "Open the next one!" </p>
<p>Janus reached in for the second gift, already beside himself. It was a thin, flat box. He unwrapped it and his eyes went wide when he saw the silver pen inside. </p>
<p>"A soulmate pen?" Janus whispered, holding it carefully. </p>
<p>"You never got one," Remy said. "I always hated your dad for that. And other things. But you should talk to them, let them know you're here." </p>
<p>Janus felt like he was going to cry, he was so overwhelmed.  Here, in his hands, was the tool that would let him talk to Logan and Roman. After all this time. </p>
<p>Remy rubbed his shoulder. "Happy birthday, Jay. Okay, onto Orlando!" </p>
<p>Janus spent a good portion of the drive setting up his phone and exploring social media. They arrived at the new apartment that Remy was going to share with his soulmate, Emile. </p>
<p>"Emi is back at his parents' house to get some things, he'll be here tomorrow," Remy said, after they unpacked. "Have you talked to them yet?" </p>
<p>Janus looked down at his arm, seeing the recent messages from Logan and Roman. "No," he admitted. </p>
<p>"You should, they'll be so excited," Remy said. </p>
<p>Janus stared at his arm, holding his pen as Remy put things away. Anxiety gnawed at him. He finally said, "They're so happy together already, without me. What if I ruin it?" </p>
<p>Remy looked sad for a moment as he came up to him, putting a hand on his cheek gently. "Honey, listen to me. The universe says you three are meant to be together. Do you know how powerful that is? The universe is never wrong. They might be happy now, but they have no idea how much happier they'll be with you there. I promise. I'll be right here with you. Reach out to them." </p>
<p>"Okay," Janus whispered. Remy sat on the couch next to him. As he uncapped the pen, it felt like the biggest, hardest gesture of his life. Not escaping his father. This. </p>
<p>He took a breath, holding it as he shakily brought the pen down on his arm. He wrote, "Hi. I'm Janus." </p>
<p>His eyes went wide when he saw the gold letters. "My writing is gold?" He breathed. </p>
<p>There was a pause, and then red and blue exploded on his arm. </p>
<p>
  <em>WHAT?? WE HAVE ANOTHER SOULMATE?? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I admit that I am also surprised, but I'm thrilled as well. It's very nice to meet you, Janus. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>WHERE ARE YOU CAN WE MEET UP HOLY SHIT WHY HAVEN'T YOU SAID ANYTHING UNTIL NOW </em>
</p>
<p>"I told you they'd be excited to meet you," Remy smiled, bumping his shoulder. "Answer them, go on." </p>
<p>
  <em>I'm currently staying with a friend in Orlando. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LOGAN HE'S SO CLOSE LET'S GO </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What Roman means is that we're about two hours from you and we'd very much like to meet you in person if you are okay with it. </em>
</p>
<p>"Should I?" Janus asked, looking at Remy. </p>
<p>"What do you mean, should you? Hell yes, tell to come over here," Remy said. "Meet them at the pizza place down the street." </p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, I'd like to meet you in person. </em>
</p>
<p>A little more than two hours later, Janus waited with Remy outside the pizza place. Janus was nervous and fidgeting. </p>
<p>"Breathe, Jay," Remy said. "You can do this. They're so excited." </p>
<p>He looked down when he saw writing on his arm.</p>
<p>
  <em>We're here, what do you look like? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have a dark green jacket on and my friend is wearing the leather jacket with the sunglasses. </em>
</p>
<p>Right after he wrote the message, Janus heard a man shout, "Oh my god, that's him!" </p>
<p>Janus turned around, only to be immediately hugged by someone. Janus saw another man behind the one hugging him, smiling. </p>
<p>"I'm Logan, and Roman is the one hugging you," Logan said, adjusting his glasses. </p>
<p>Janus nodded, and Roman pulled away to look at him. "Why haven't you talked to us until today, you absolutely gorgeous man?'" </p>
<p>Janus blinked at him in surprise, speechless by the compliment. Remy answered for him. "He's never had a soulmate pen until today, when I gave him one. He just had his 18th birthday a few days ago." </p>
<p>"Ah, that makes sense," Logan nodded. </p>
<p>"Happy birthday, then," Roman said, kissing Janus on the cheek. </p>
<p>Janus finally found his voice again. "I was in an unsafe situation, so I couldn't talk to you until I got out of it. I have Remy here to thank for that. Actually, it was your messages to each other that got me through it. I've been waiting to meet you for years." </p>
<p>"I can't tell you how elated we were to find out about you," Logan said. </p>
<p>Roman nodded. "We won't let anything happen to you. They'll have to go through me!" He hugged Janus protectively. </p>
<p>Janus smiled. They were exactly like he thought they would be from reading their messages all these years. Roman was loud, expressive, and passionate about everything, from theater to his own ideas to his soulmates. Logan was quiet, intelligent, articulate, and when he felt safe around the person, warm and affectionate.</p>
<p>As they talked over pizza, the worries about rejection faded away. Roman was already talking about how to move Janus into their apartment, and Logan was figuring out ways to get him inexpensive furniture. He could feel that this was where his life truly began. Here, with these people who truly loved him and cared about him. He was home. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>